


Sherloki'd - When Worlds Collide

by Lextrix97



Category: Marvel (Movies), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Baker Street, Anal Sex, Bottom Sherlock Holmes, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Developing Relationship, Human Loki, Intersex Loki, Loki Banished, Loki Does What He Wants, Loki-centric, M/M, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Sherlock-centric, Smut, Virgin Sherlock, sexy talking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-11 08:20:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2060838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lextrix97/pseuds/Lextrix97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki is banished by Thor and is sent to live on Earth, he meets a mystery man by the name of Sherlock Holmes and discovers a challenge worth his time</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Loki had been hiding on earth for quite some time now. Hiding on the streets of London, he could almost hear his brothers mocking voice now 'look at the would be king now', he hated Thor more than he had ever hated anyone in his entire life for banishing him from Asgard, now he lived on the streets with the Midgardians. The sky was darker than usual this particular night, rain poured from the sky like t had been opened by the gods, and he was sure with Thor around that it probably had been just to spite him further. His sleek black hair stuck to the sides of his face as he paced down one of the familiar alleyways. A dark figure stood ahead of him and appeared to be talking to the homeless man sat on the street. Loki slipped into a closed door frame and peeked out watching the stranger, he was tall with dark hair, his coat was upturned and hid part of his face, he looked mysterious and Loki wanted to find out more. The stranger suddenly turned and walked away. Loki quickly followed pulling his soaked jacket around him as tight as he could in an attempt to keep out the rain, he walked quickly trying to keep up with the stranger. 

The man keeps walking until he reaches the end of the path, he stops and turns around. Loki assumes he must have heard him following, he quickly pulls up his damp hood and covers his head and leans against the wall trying to blend into the darkness. The figure turns and starts to walk towards him but stops a few feet away and speaks instead "Who are you and why are you following me?" Loki moves into the middle of the ally  
"Oh, wouldn't you like to know," he says in his usual arrogant tone. The stranger frowned at him and seemed to be analysing everything about him his eyes searching his figure before he spoke. "Strange, there is no clue as to who you are now that is rare" he smiled like he had just been given a surprise gift. Making Loki angry, he wanted the mortals to fear him, not view him as a toy. "You are just are but a mortal you would not understand, it is beyond the confines of your puny little mind" he spits the words in spite.  
"Well you defiantly have a superiority complex that much is obvious" he smirks.  
"I have nothing of the sort! I am a God and you will fear me!" he steps forward pulling down his hood revealing his dark green smoldering eyes and the anger in his face. The stranger holds out his hands as if to defend himself "I do not believe in God's and even if I did you are not what I would picture a God to looks like" he chuckled. Loki grew angrier now and stepped towards the figure aggressively using his magic to create multiple copies of himself around the man. "I am Loki of Asgard! I am a God and you are nothing mortal now kneel before me and tell me who you are before I rip out your heart myself!" The stranger looked around quickly obviously bewildered by the identical copies that now surrounded him, he did not kneel but spoke calmly "I am Sherlock Holmes and you are clearly not of this world" he smiled. Loki was about to make a snide comment when he heard the thunder clap in the sky and his head turned upwards the clones disappearing quickly and he pulled up his hood bolting for the nearest cover.

Sherlock is confused and glances up at the sky when he looks back the strange man was gone. He walked slowly back to Baker Street thinking over what just happened to him. It was obvious that this man was not from their world but he had nothing else to go on. He made it back and let himself into the building and climbed the stairs to his flat. John was sat watching the TV still just as he had been when he left. "Do you have nothing better to do than watch that rubbish?" he moans and takes off his coat and scarf hanging them on the door. John doesn't even look up at him, he drinks the rest of his tea and stands up "Actually I have a date so I'm off out now" he picked up his jacket and slipped it on grabbing his keys. Sherlock just nods at him and walks over to the fireplace and picks up his violin. John going on dates was a regular and no longer interesting subject, they never went very well and they never interested Sherlock especially when he has new things to think about like mystery strangers in the night. John left silently without another word and locked the door behind him. Sherlock began to play his usual tune on his violin and went into deep thought trying to figure out this mysterious stranger. 

Loki had been sat in the dark corner of a flooded subway for several hours trying to remain hidden from Thor, he knew that using his magic would allow Thor to find him but he was so angry with this Sherlock Holmes that he couldn't help himself, he wanted to show him who and what he was, he wanted the stupid mortal to kneel before him, like they all should. His body shuddered with the cold the water, he needed somewhere better to hide and quickly before he became ill. He waded his way out of the subway and walked back to the alley where he had met the stranger, he used a very mild tracking spell to reveal his footprints knowing it would not be traceable for Thor. He walked slowly his muscles aching with the cold and followed the man's steps making his way to Baker Street. He walked for what felt like an eternity before he saw the footsteps disappear behind the door of 221B Baker Street, he knocks quickly feeling fatigue setting in. 

Sherlock hears the door and stops playing quickly, he places the violin on the and slowly makes his way out of the flat and down the stairs, he sees a dark figure behind the glass and opens the door slowly, as he does the body of the strange man falls in, he catches him instinctively and hauls him up, he's unconscious, he kicks the door closed and carries him up the stairs quickly and into the flat. He lays him down on the black sofa next to the entrance of the flat, he feels that he is ice cold and runs to get some blankets and clean clothes. He changes him drying him off and tries to warm him up, he sits with him and waits for him to wake.

Loki wakes slowly, he looks around and tries to figure out where he is. He turns his head and see's Sherlock, he sits up slowly and looks at him. Sherlock sees him move and look round to him. "Oh the gods awake then" he smirks and looks away and down at a book he had been reading "So what can I do for you, apart from saving your life I mean" Loki's face grew angry and he threw the blanket off of him "I didn't need saving!"  
"Right I'll remember that the next time you collapse through a door onto me" he smirked. Loki tried to calm himself. "Well the least you could do is tell me your name if you're not going to thank me" Sherlock looked over at him and waited for him to reply. Loki looked back at him and sighed knowing he wouldn't stop asking until he told him anyway. "Loki, my name is Loki" Sherlock smiled triumphantly and stood up walking to the kitchen and grabbed the two cups of tea on the side and walked back handing one to Loki "Well Loki you will feel better once you drink this". Loki takes the cup from him and peers into it, he takes a sip and almost spits it back out "I am not drinking that it's disgusting!" he held the cup back out to Sherlock. He took it and placed it on the side and cocked an eyebrow, intrigued. "Why are you looking at me like that?" Loki asked defensively.  
"I'm trying to figure you out Loki your not like anyone I've ever met before"  
"I should think not" he smirked and sat back on the sofa feeling better now he was safely hidden from Thor. "So do you live here alone?" Sherlock was a little surprised by his sudden change in subject.  
"Uh no I live here with my flatmate John"  
"So John's your mate?" Loki asked inquisitively.  
"Yes" Sherlock replied casual clearly not understanding what Loki was really implying.  
"But how do you procreate you are both of the same sex?"  
"Oh no not that kind of mate, John is a friend nothing more" Sherlock was caught off guard by his question and stuttered a bit and this made Loki chuckled, "I did not mean to make you uncomfortable I was merely interested in your preferences" he sat forward leaning on his knees with his elbows still smiling at Sherlock. Sherlock frowned for a moment before he understood Loki's implication "Are you trying to ask me if I'm gay?"  
"Yes Sherlock I am surprised it took you so long to understand the question" he sat back again looking a little disappointed, this only made Sherlock answer faster. "I'm Asexual I don't see a point to lovers," he said casually looking away. Loki's smile grew wider and his eyes bored into Sherlock "Well I'll take that as a challenge" he sniggered and stood quickly making his way over to this interesting mystery man running his hand into his dark locks and pulling his mouth to his own quickly crushing his lips underneath his own.


	2. Chapter 2

Sherlock quickly pushed Loki off of him, he stood and walked a safe distance away from him, his arm outstretched to stop his advances. He wiped his mouth with the back of his sleeve "What the hell are you doing Loki?"  
"Oh just proving a point" he smirked and walked closer to him again. "You can say you didn't enjoy that but your mouth was saying otherwise a moment ago" he grinned at him. Sherlock pushed him away again frowning now "I don't know what you think you're doing but I am not gay" he spat at him obviously upset with his actions. Loki observed his face carefully planning his next move "How would you know Mr. Asexual you've never even tried it" he smirked and stepped back and started to unbutton the shirt Sherlock had dressed him in. "No Loki stop please I'm sorry but I'm just not interested in you that way" he tried to say it so it didn't sound cruel but he was scared of what Loki was going to do if he didn't find a way to ward him off. Loki ignored him and continued to unbutton the shirt leaving it loose and hanging open, his chest showed through. His muscles looked like they had been carved into stone, the thin but muscular man had the form of a god alright. Sherlock couldn't help but glance down at his chest and swallowed hard "Loki please don't" he lowered his hand and looked up into his face. Loki's gaze grew soft and caring he walked forward until they were standing mere centimeters apart from one another, he could feel Sherlock's hot breath hitting his face, he leaned in close to his ear and whispered in a husky voice "Give me one good reason to stop...". As soon as he stopped talking he moved his lips just under his ear and kissed very lightly against his skin. Sherlock shivered at his touch, he was unsure what he should do his body had never experienced this before and it scared him, he stood still not wanting to move just in case Loki stopped whatever it was he was doing to him. Loki moved a hand up to Sherlock's collar and gently pulled it to the side as he placed kisses down Sherlock's neck. He couldn't take it any longer he moved his hand to Loki's neck and roughly pulled his lips from his neck to his own and kissed him without thought. Loki didn't pull away instead he deepened the kiss, slipping his tongue into the detective's mouth and toying with his tongue teasing him. They went on like this for a few minutes, just stood in the middle of the flat locked together in a fierce kiss that neither dared to break, until John walked in. 

He stood there for a moment, neither man seemed to acknowledge that he was stood there at all, he wondered whether he should just leave and come back later but he couldn't miss an opportunity to hopefully embarrass Sherlock for possibly the first time in his life. He walked forward and dropped the shopping bag loudly on the table. Both men jumped and staggered away from each other quickly, Sherlock walked back into the fireplace and Loki almost fell over the coffee table as he walked backward. Sherlock quickly regained his composure and cleared his throat "John your back, date not go well?"  
"Not as well as yours obviously" John chuckled and picked the bag back up walking to the kitchen. Sherlock grunted "We are not on a date John!" he got a little too defensive. Loki smirked and sat down on the sofa again and stared at John and then back to Sherlock. "Well can I at least know your date's name if you intend on making out all night?"  
"Loki is not my date!"  
"Oh, so his name is Loki" John sniggered and walked over to Loki and held out his hand "Nice to meet you Loki my name is John Wattson". Loki stares at John's hand looking confused. Sherlock makes a moaning noise towards John in disapproval then looks at Loki "You're supposed to shake it" Loki raised an eyebrow and took John's hand shaking it violently. Sherlock moved forward quickly and released Loki's hold on John "Uh not that much". John rubbed his arm and looked at them both confused but shook it off and went to the kitchen. "So Loki are you staying the night?" Loki and Sherlock spoke at the same time  
"Yes" "No" Sherlock threw him a glare. "No he is not staying the night" he leaned closer to Loki and whispered, "Don't you think you have embarrassed me enough for one night?" Loki just gave him a naughty smirk.  
"Oh not nearly as much as I would have like to have had by now" he chuckled and Sherlock blushed.  
"No stop it, you're leaving!" he turned and walked to his room slamming the door. John spun around on his heels and caught Loki's amused expression. He walked over to him with his drink and sat down in his usual chair in front of the fireplace and waited a moment, he cleared his throat and finally spoke "I'm guessing by your face that you meant to make him angry?". He watched as Loki's grin turned into a wide smile and he looked up at him.  
"Of course" he chuckled "How else do you get Sherlock Holmes into the bedroom?" He stood slowly and walked down the hall stopping just outside Sherlock's bedroom door and knocked lightly. "Go away John" he moaned.  
"Oh it's not John," he said in a husky voice and opened the door stepping inside and sliding the door closed behind him.


	3. Chapter 3

Sherlock sat up on his bed suddenly when he saw Loki "What are you doing in here? Get out!" he pointed angrily towards the door. Loki smirked and stepped forward "Is that any way to treat a guest in your home?" he walked to the foot of the bed and pouted at Sherlock. "You are no guest of mine, I told you to leave" Sherlock turned over in a huff and faced away from Loki. Loki rolled his eyes and kneeled down next to the bed "Sherlock look as much as I love to tick people off you are defiantly not one of them and I don't want you ignoring me for the rest of the night so will you please look at me and stop acting like a child"  
"I am not a child!" he turned over again to face away from Loki.  
"Could have fooled me" he moaned and walked around to the other side of the bed and sat in front of Sherlock on the side of the bed. Sherlock did not turn away but he kept his eyes on the window and away from Loki's gaze. "Thank you..." Loki said quietly and looked away.  
"What?" Sherlock frowned and looked at Loki now only to find him staring at the floor of his bedroom.  
"I said thank you," Loki said a little louder but still didn't face him. Sherlock sighed and sat up.  
"For what?"  
"Saving my life... you were right I didn' have anywhere else to go" Sherlock looked at Loki for a moment and saw the sincerity in his face, he wasn't joking anymore for the first time he was seeing the real Loki. He watched the way that his damp black hair reflected the moonlight that shone through his window and how his emerald green eyes glistened with tears. 

He suddenly realised just how broken the man in front of him was, a sharp pang of guilt ran through him and he subconsciously reached out his hand to Loki before pulling it back again. "Loki I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you" Loki quickly turned away from him and wiped eyes and pulling himself together "I'm not upset," he said defensively. Sherlock sighed and moved his legs over the side of the bed to rest on the floor, he edged closer to Loki. "Don't" Loki said quietly. Sherlock frowned "Don't what?"  
"Don't try to act like you suddenly care I already know you do not" Sherlock sighed, he felt more guilt as he knew he was responsible for some of his pain. "Loki I'm sorry I just thought you were trying to find some entertainment and I didn't want that" He looked at him and hoped he would turn around. Loki thought on his words but kept facing away not wanting to show weakness "You have nothing to be sorry for, you're right I was looking for some entertainment, I am a God! You are a mere plaything". He stood and turned to Sherlock, he had the presence and a stature of a God but right now he was faking all of his strength, he stood his face like stone showing no emotion "I don't need you or anyone else emotions are a trait found on the losing side". Sherlock smirked a little and looked out of the window. Loki frowned "What's so funny?"  
"You are"  
"There is nothing funny about this," he said coldly in such a tone that Sherlock turned to face him in surprise  
"Oh come on I have a man in my bedroom for the first time in my life who is claiming to be a powerful God but can't even admit his own feelings" his face was calm and caring, he was not mocking Loki merely trying to get him to come out of his shell a little and confide in him. "I know that inside you are hurting but you can't let anyone see" he stood and walked over to Loki "Believe me I understand that more than anyone". They were stood mere feet apart, Loki could feel Sherlock's breath on his face and he gave in. He moved his hand to Sherlock's neck quickly and pulled him closer, their lips connected and they shared a fierce kiss.

This time Sherlock did not pull away, there was something about Loki that made him want to feel, feel for this mystery man and only him, somehow Loki had managed to melt his frozen heart. Their kiss lasted for several minutes, Sherlock let Loki control the kiss not wanting him to stop he parted his lips and allowed Loki access. Loki slipped his tongue into Sherlock's mouth at his first chance and tasted Sherlock for the first time. After a few moments, Loki pulled away and looked up at Sherlock waiting for some kind of response. Sherlock opened his eyes slowly and looked into Loki's, they contained such a mystery, one he had to unfold. Loki let go of him quickly and turned away "I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that" Sherlock grabbed Loki's hand quickly and pulled him back to face him.  
"Did I say I didn't like it?" he smiled. Loki was surprised and stood there a moment not knowing what to do next. "You could always do it again" Sherlock smiled widely.  
"How did you.."  
"The science of deduction, it's not hard to figure out that you didn't know what to do next" Loki didn't give him time to continue before he grabbed him again and crushed his lips beneath his own in a frenzy of passion. Sherlock wrapped his arms around Loki's small but muscular waist pulling him closer. Loki moved his hand to the back of Sherlock's head and into his hair grabbing a fistful of it pushing his mouth against his own. They were locked in a frenzy of kisses for sometime before Loki started to walk Sherlock back towards the bed. Sherlock didn't notice at first, too caught up in the moment, his eyes snapped open when he did and he pushed Loki away a little. Loki looked at him surprised "What's wrong?" Sherlock's cheeks reddened in embarrassment.  
"I feel I should tell you I have never done this before" Loki smiled and pushed him back to sit on the bed. Leaning  
"Oh that's quite alright it's not that hard once you get used to it" he smirked and laid Sherlock back on the bed crawling over him. "It just takes some practice" he smiled again watching Sherlock's face turn red for the second time. Loki stroked his cheek lightly and his face turned caring "I'll be gentle please don't worry" Sherlock nodded  
"Okay, I trust you Loki"  
"Oh you should never do that"


	4. Chapter 4

Within minutes Loki had Sherlock locked beneath his own body kissing him fiercely, Sherlock's hands moved around his God's body effortlessly. He moved his hands up Loki's sides and across his shoulders before winding them into his dark hair, he locked his fingers in place and held him down crushing his lips with passion. Loki moaned loudly into Sherlock's mouth and slid his hand down his chest to his trouser line, he managed to unbuckle Sherlock's trousers and slide his hand inside cupping his length with his hand. Sherlock's hips bucked forward and he moaned deeply into Loki's ear. Loki's smiled grew wider and he laughed at the detective before he pulled his hand back out "Looks like someone is defiantly enjoying themselves" he chuckled and started to unbutton Sherlock's shirt as he went back to kissing him. Loki had his shirt undone in a matter of seconds pulling it open, he moved his lips from Sherlock's mouth and began trailing kisses down his neck then to his shoulder. Without warning Loki bit down hard on his shoulder and Sherlock yelped but Loki did not release his grip, instead, he started to suck hard at the skin there and Sherlock moaned louder this time in pleasure "What are you doing?" After a moment Loki released him and lifted his head and smiled up at the detective  
"Just making sure everyone knows you're my plaything" Sherlock frowned  
"I'm no one's plaything Loki"  
"Oh we shall see about that" Loki chuckled and bit him again this time on his neck and Sherlock gave out another strangled yelping sound.

Within a few seconds John had burst through the door "Sherlock are you ok?" he came to a sudden stop when he saw the two of them in their precarious position on the bed. Sherlock was laid beneath Loki with his shirt open and his trousers undone, his lips slightly swollen from kissing and an obvious erection forming in his crotch. Loki looked up at John and smiled "Well I would say this isn't what it looks like but I'm pretty sure it is and we're a bit far past claiming innocence so if you could be a good boy and shut the door. I'm sure this would be a great deal easier for Sherlock" he chuckled "You see I don't mind an audience but I'm pretty sure you would wouldn't you dear?" he looked down at Sherlock who was currently glaring up at him. "Don't call me that" he moaned and looked back to John feeling incredibly exposed "John please close the door I'm fine, go to the shop we need milk". John stood there for a moment his mouth hanging open in shock before he turned away from them without saying a word and closed the door. Neither Sherlock nor Loki moved until they heard the flat door close behind John. Sherlock let out a long breath, he hadn't noticed he had been holding his breath at all, he looked back to Loki who was already looking back at him but he couldn't think of anything to say. Loki smiled at the detectives speechlessness "It's alright if you don't know how to ask, I already know what you want" he smirked and kissed his neck again and trailed his lips down across Sherlock's chest planting kisses the whole way down until he reached the bottom of Sherlock's stomach and reached his underwear. He had to lean back as he pulled Sherlock's trousers down to his ankles and then pulled them off and throwing them to the floor, he leaned back over the detective and moved his hands down his sides to his hips to the rim of his underwear, he tugged gently and started to pull them down before Sherlock's hand stopped him Loki looked up confused but was met by Sherlock's smiled "I want to see more of you first" Loki smiled and sat back straddling Sherlock, he started to unbutton his own shirt, which was, in fact, one of Sherlock's shirts. He slowly pushed it off of his shoulders and dropped it to the floor, he flexed his muscles and watched Sherlock's eyes widen as he watched. Loki smirked, "Not too much for you is it?" Sherlock didn't reply, instead, his ran his hands up Loki's sides and across his body. He suddenly moved his hand to Loki's crotch and cupped his growing erection. Loki sucked in a sharp breath and glared down at Sherlock, the detective just grinned back. Loki moved down and out of Sherlock's reach "Not until I give you permission" he smirked and moved his hands back to Sherlock's underwear and he slowly tugged them down, he pulled them off and dropped them to the floor. His eyes moved back to Sherlock's arousal jutting out from his body and he smirked: "Would you like some help with that?" Sherlock nodded quickly and Loki laughed and gave him one long stroke from his base to his tip. Sherlock gasped and grabbed at the bed sheets, he looked down and watched Loki.

Loki just smiled up at him "This should be fun" and with that took Sherlock in his mouth and began to bob his head quickly. Sherlock gasped again, his head back "oh god Loki" he could feel his heart pounding in his chest. Loki moved quickly on him taking as much of Sherlock's arousal as he could and using his hand at his base. Sherlock was already panting and put his hand on Loki's shoulders in an attempt to hold him back "If you don't stop this is going to be over a lot sooner than you'd like" Loki pulled off of him and smiled,  
"Glad to see your enjoying yourself so much" he smirked.

Loki moved back up Sherlock and kissed him roughly. Sherlock pulled back after a moment and smiled "Do I have permission yet?" Loki grinned and moved off of him and stood by the bed.  
"First you will kneel for me like I know you love too" he smirked and stood there waiting for him. Sherlock jumped up off of the bed and kneeled in front of him just like he was told. Loki chuckled "Just like a well-trained puppy, and it only took me a few minutes, oh I'm going to have some fun with you" He moved a hand into Sherlock's hair and he looked up at him expectantly "Tell me what you want to do to me?" Sherlock swallowed hard and looked down at Loki's crotch  
"I want to suck you until your as hard as I am right now and then I'm going to..." Loki cut him off  
"Uh the first part I agree with but if anyone is going to be fucking anyone it's going to be me" he chuckled "Oh and I give you permission" Sherlock bit his lip but his hand moved straight to Loki's belt and he unbuckled it quickly and pulled down his flies. He pulled the trousers down to his ankles once they were loose enough and moved his hand back to Loki's crotch and lightly glided his fingers over the bulge there. Loki sucked in a sharp breath and leaned one hand on the wall to steady himself. Sherlock pulled down the God's underwear releasing his magnificent length, it was bigger than Sherlock had estimated, he had guessed at its size earlier in the brief contact he was able to make but it did not prepare him for this. Loki looked down at him wondering why he wasn't moving and laughed "Oh dear is it too much for you to handle?" Without giving Loki time to carry on with that sentence Sherlock took as much of his length as he could in his mouth. Loki gasped and the hand that he had in Sherlock's hair tightened its grip moving Sherlock's mouth at the speed he wanted.

Sherlock started to bob his head quickly moving his hands to Loki's thighs holding him steady as he took him in his mouth over and over. He sucked hard using his tongue on the end of Loki's length. Loki moaned softly every time he did he couldn't help it. Sherlock kept this up for a few minutes and Loki's length was rock hard in his mouth. The God had his eyes closed and his head back as the Detective moved thoroughly on his length. He spoke in a dark husky voice "Sherlock, on the bed, now" Sherlock did exactly as he was told, he released Loki's length from his mouth with a pop and get up and moved back onto the bed and waited for him. "On all fours please" Loki smirked as he watched Sherlock turn over and get on his hands and knees. He climbed onto the bed behind him and smoothed a hand over his ass slowly. Sherlock shivered at his touch and arched away at first but settled quickly and kept himself still as Loki ran his hands over him, he heard a click as a bottle cap was opened then closed. He was about to turn around and look at what Loki was doing when he felt Loki's hand on him once more.

Loki applied the lubricant to himself and then to Sherlock carefully. Sherlock tensed suddenly nervous about the whole thing, Loki felt his body language change and placed his hand on his back gently "Just relax and it will be fine" he smiled. Sherlock nodded and relaxed at Loki's touch waiting in anticipation. Loki slowly pressed into him giving him time adjust to Loki's size. Sherlock gasped and grabbed at the bed sheets, he pushed back his hips back against Loki taking in more of his length. Loki smirked and pulled his hips back before snapping them back into place. Sherlock moaned and clenched his teeth as Loki began to thrust into him at a steady pace. Loki held his hips pulling him back against his hips with each thrust so he was fully sheathed in him. 

Loki had his head back and his eyes closed as he thrust into Sherlock from behind. Sherlock was panting beneath the God, his mouth hanging open as he was ruthlessly pounded. Loki moved his hand around Sherlock and to his length stroking him as he thrusts hard and fast into him. Sherlock let out another moan as he felt his pleasure building quickly, he took over from Loki stroking his length quickly allowing Loki to focus fully on his own pleasure. He thrusts hard into Sherlock giving quiet moans each time he pushed into him. With one final thrust Loki came hard inside Sherlock moaning "Oh Sherlock yes", he leaned on Sherlock's back as his seed filled him. Sherlock groaned and came with him panting hard "Oh Loki". Sherlock fell down against the bed his body covered in beads of sweat. Loki pulled out of him carefully and laid down beside him, his long black hair slicked back, he turned his head to look at Sherlock and chuckled.

Sherlock opened his eyes and smiled at Loki "What's so funny?" Loki traced the back of his fingers over the contours of Sherlock's cheek bones "You are" he smirked. Sherlock turned to face him and leaned up on one elbow to see him better "And why's that then". Loki sat up and put his arms behind his head leaning on them before he spoke "I was just thinking that for a man who 10 minutes ago claimed to be asexual, you seemed to rather enjoy that 'pointless' exercise" he chuckled again and Sherlock nudged him. "Keep making fun of me and I might not let you do it again" he smirked at Loki who's face went serious and his voice dark "Oh I'd like to see you try and stop me"


	5. Chapter 5

Sherlock woke first, it took him a moment to realise that he hadn’t dreamt Loki up last night when he found the God asleep beside him. He smiled and sat up, he winced when he felt how sore he was from their antics last night, then he remembered that John had happened to walk in on them last night. “Oh God,” he said out loud.

“You called…” came the sleepy reply from the man beside him, for a moment Sherlock almost laughed before he realised why he had been distressed in the first place. “John is going to kill me” he groaned as he pulled himself out of bed and to his feet. 

“If you would prefer I can kill him first? I know many ways” Loki opened his eyes slowly and yawned, watching Sherlock as he got dressed. Sherlock merely rolled his eyes at Loki as he buttoned up his shirt. “I don’t think your jokes are going to help my situation right now” Loki just smirked, 

“What makes you think that I was joking?” Sherlock’s eyes widened. 

“Loki, you are not to harm John. Is that clear?” 

“I usually ask payment for such demands” Loki continued to smirk back at him. Sherlock groaned, 

“Loki I am not playing with you, you aren’t to hurt him okay? He is my only friend and there is no one else in this city willing to live with me.” Loki rolled his eyes and sat up. 

“That is untrue, I would be more than happy to live here” 

“Yes but you don’t pay rent Loki, I need John” but before Sherlock could move away he had been grabbed by the God. “You need none other than me!” Sherlock’s eyes widened, 

“Loki that’s not what I meant, I don’t want John like that…”

“Then prove it to me or I will take my leave” Sherlock quickly realised that Loki was going to get what he wanted whether he had to ask Sherlock for it all day. Better to get it over with now then to let John hear the tirade of euphemisms from Loki that he needed his fill for the morning. 

Sherlock pushed Loki back down on the bed, and surprisingly Loki let himself fall back against the bed, looking a little shocked at Sherlock’s forcefulness, but nonetheless pleased with himself. Loki was still naked from the night before which made this whole escapade much simpler. With no messing around Sherlock found himself mouthing at Loki’s inner thigh which prompted him to let his legs fall apart, Sherlock’s gasp was barely audible but Loki’s legs quickly snapped shut and he scrabbled away. 

It only took Sherlock a moment to re-engage his brain to inform himself that Loki should not have both male and female sexual organs. Then it all became clear why Loki had made him turn around before their sexual encounter the night before, he was ashamed of this. Without thinking Sherlock grabbed Loki’s legs and pulled him back down the bed, lowering his mouth quickly to just below the base of Loki’s cock, Sherlock wasted no time plunging his tongue between his folds and lapping eagerly between them. Loki struggled at first but let out a strangled cry when Sherlock’s tongue invaded him where he had never let another touch him before. His senses exploded with new sensations, he couldn’t believe how intoxicating this felt, within moments Sherlock had him writhing against the bed sheets. For a man with little sexual experience, Loki was definitely going to question him on how he learnt to whatever he was doing with his tongue right now. 

Loki’s hips canted off the bed as he came unexpectedly, Sherlock's arms were wound around his thighs tightly. Keeping hold of him and riding out his climax with him. Once Loki had settled he moved back and wiped his mouth, smiling when he saw how peaceful Loki looked at this particular moment. He was glad that Loki had been his first, but also that for this, he had been Loki’s first. Without a need to utter a word he had needed to explain to Loki that this did not bother him, that he should not be ashamed of being different. After all, Sherlock had been different his entire life. 

Sherlock stood up slowly, it seemed Loki had drifted off into a blissful slumber and he wanted to leave him that way. No doubt he was in for a telling off when Loki came round, but he chuckled to himself at the way he had been able to make the God squirm. He doubted that anyone had been able to catch the man off guard quickly enough to have dared to try such a thing before. Loki would have killed them before revealing himself. This made Sherlock feel rather special, it also made him slightly less petrified to face John. He headed for his bedroom door and crept outside, closing it behind himself and walking towards the kitchen. He could smell freshly brewed tea, that could only mean that John was indeed awake. 

It was time to face the music. Quite how he was going to explain Loki he had no idea.


End file.
